Drake's Deception script
The following is a list of memorable or notable quotes from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Chapter 1 - Another Round Nathan Drake: [reads from T. E. Lawrence's "Seven Pillars of Wisdom"] "All men dream - but not equally. Those who dream by night, in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity... But the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dream with open eyes, to make it possible. This I did." Charlie Cutter: 'Hands up. [''Cutter body-searches Drake, patting up and down his waist.] 'Nathan Drake: ' Enjoying yourself, pal? 'Charlie Cutter: '''Oh, yeah, you're a comedian. [''Cutter moves on to check Sully.] 'Victor Sullivan: '''Nice warm welcome. [''Cutter finishes the search.] 'Charlie Cutter: '''They're both clean. [''Talbot, Sully, and Drake walk up to the pool table.] 'Talbot: '''My apologies, one can't be too careful. 'Victor Sullivan: 'I'm guessing you're Talbot? 'Talbot: 'Mr. Sullivan. And -- Mr. Drake. 'Nathan Drake: 'That's right... 'Talbot: 'Do you have it? 'Victor Sullivan: 'Let's, uh, see the money first. 'Talbot: 'Cutter. [''Charlie places a briefcase on the pool table. Talbot opens it and turns it around for them to see. It is full of wads of £50 notes.] 'Talbot: '''It's all there. [''Nate and Sully exchange looks.] 'Talbot: '''Now let's see it. [''Nate takes off his necklace with the ring on it, and holds it out.] 'Talbot: '''I'll need to authenticate it. 'Nathan Drake: 'Of course. [''Nate gives the ring to Talbot to examine.] 'Talbot: '''Silver... 16th century... [''Nate picks up a wad of cash and flips through it.] 'Talbot: '...Elizabethan design... inscribed with Sir Francis Drake's motto... [Sully starts walking toward Talbot] 'Talbot: '''Well, it appears to be genuine. 'Victor Sullivan: 'Well, of course it's genuine. 'Talbot: 'If I may ask, how did you two come into this? 'Victor Sullivan: 'Does it matter? [''Talbot laughes.] 'Talbot: '''My client will be very pleased. 'Nathan Drake: 'Hold on a minute - Sully this is ''fake. [Sully picks up the eyeglass that Talbot was using to examine the ring and looks at the money.] 'Talbot: '''I assure you, Mr. Drake... 'Victor Sullivan: 'Woah, woah, you are ''right. ''This is phoney as a three dollar bill. What the hell are you tryin' to pull here? 'Talbot: 'Perhaps I should be asking you. 'Nathan Drake: 'This is bullshit. [''Nate pushes the case away, and Talbot and Drake reach for the ring simultaniously, Talbot's hand on top of Drake's.] '''Nathan Drake: '''The deal's off, pal. [Nate pulls his hand out from under Talbot's, the ring in it.] 'Victor Sullivan: '''And you. [p''oints at Talbot] You can tell your 'client' you blew it. C'mon Nate, let's get the hell outta here. [Nate and Sully start to walk out when intervened by Talbot.] 'Talbot: '''You're not really in a position to negotiate. Now give me the ring, take the case, and walk out of here like gentlemen. While you still can. [''Nate continues, only to be stopped by Cutter.] '''Charlie Cutter: ''Do as the man says, son. [''Cutter pushes Nate away, and Sully and him are being pursuid by one of Talbot's men.] Nathan Drake: 'You're a thief! 'Talbot: '(''smiles grimly) Well, now that's ironic. [Nate glances at Sully, and picks up a pool cue and smashes it against a man's head. Sully does the same. Talbot takes the briefcase and walks out and fighting breaks out.] [Nate and Sully are lying in an alleyway. Katherine Marlowe approaches them] 'Katherine Marlowe ': Hello Victor. '''Victor Sullivan: Kate. Katherine Marlowe: 'Still wallowing in the gutter with your protégé, I see. Not very dignified for a man of your age. 'Nathan Drake: '''Shoulda known you'd be behind this. [''Marlowe' shuts her umbrella''] 'Nathan Drake: '''Oh, careful now - wouldn't want you to melt. 'Katherine Marlowe: '(''humourless laugh) Same cocky little shit. So fearless.... [''Marlowe' draws a blade from her umbrella handle and slowly advances towards Drake''] 'Katherine Marlowe: '''I wonder what you're really afraid of. [''Marlowe traces the blade around Drake's face] 'Katherine Marlowe: '''Not bullets or blood or broken bones... no, you get off on all this, don't you? Cheating death. Or not... [''Using the blade, Marlowe hooks the ring around Drake's neck] '''Victor Sullivan: No... Katherine Marlowe: 'Mr. Sullivan, I wont harm your precious boy. [''She uses the blade to cut the necklace, dropping the ring into her hand.] I merely want what's mine! 'Nathan Drake: '''Give me that back! [''Starts to get up to lunge at Marlowe.] [Cutter produces a gun and shoots Nate.] Chapter 4 - Run to Ground '''Charlie Cutter: And... they're gone. All right, lads? Victor Sullivan: Oh, God... Thought you were gonna put a silencer on that thing. Charlie Cutter: Sully, you've got no sense of drama. Victor Sullivan: Right. All that racket is gonna bring the cops any minute. Let's get the hell outta here. Nathan Drake: You coulda pulled a couple of those punches, Charlie. Charlie Cutter: What d'ya mean? I hardly touched you. Nathan Drake: You headbutted me. Charlie Cutter: All right, all right, I got a little swept up in the moment. Nathan Drake: Yeah. Charlie Cutter: You were the one who said "make it look realistic". Victor Sullivan: [to Nate] Better stay on his good side. Charlie Cutter: [via walkie-talkie] All right, Bright Eyes, look sharp, they're coming your way. Don't lose 'em. Nathan Drake: Told you they'd take the bait. Charlie Cutter: How long d'you reckon before they realize theirs is a fake? Nathan Drake: Who cares? We finally flushed 'em out. Victor Sullivan: Now we just follow 'em back to their hole. Nathan Drake: [to Sully] You do realize you make everything sound dirty. Victor Sullivan: I do? Chloe Frazer: Evening, lads. Charlie Cutter: All right, darling? Chloe Frazer: [to Nate and Sully] Looks like Hell spit you two back out. Victor Sullivan: Ah, it was a thing of beauty, Chloe. Charlie Cutter: Went off without a hitch. Chloe Frazer: [to Nate] You're unusually quiet. What's up your bum? Nathan Drake: Oh well, Charlie seemed to enjoy himself a little bit too much for my taste. Charlie Cutter: Here we go... Nathan Drake: My ears are still ringing. Charlie Cutter: Oh, for God's sake. Chloe Frazer: Helps if you have something in between. Looks like I missed out on some fun. Charlie Cutter: Yeah you did actually. It was very, very ah- cathartic. Nathan Drake: Ha ha, that's funny. Victor Sullivan: [to Chloe] You have any trouble? Chloe Frazer: Nah, easy-peasy. Nathan Drake: And you're sure they didn't see you trailing 'em? Chloe Frazer: Not a chance. Charlie Cutter: [to Chloe] So, which door is Scary Poppins hiding behind? Chloe Frazer: Behind that one there - the green one. They drove in ages ago and it's been dark ever since. Nathan Drake: You think they're still in there? Chloe Frazer: Well, I haven't taken my eyes off it. An no one's gone in or out. [Chloe handing over silenced pistols to Nate, Sully and Cutter] Victor Sullivan: Think these are really necessary? I mean, it's not like they're expecting us. Charlie Cutter: Don't underestimate these blokes - they're not messing about. Nathan Drake: Hey, we're just going to sneak in and we sneak out. Just like that. Charlie Cutter: Yeah, fair enough. But any trouble you shoot first and ask questions later, all right? Victor Sullivan: Man, I was sorely tempted to just pick up that briefcase back there and walk. Charlie Cutter: Yeah, you got a lousy poker face, mate. Nathan Drake: Hey, trust me. That's nothing compared to what we're onto. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, well, at my age a bird in the hand, you know? Chloe Frazer: Eww... Nathan Drake: [to Sully] Didn't I tell ya? Victor Sullivan: Oh, please. Look, I just hope you're right about this. [After opening a hidden entrance in the wall] Victor Sullivan: Well abra-goddamn-cadabra... Charlie Cutter: [talking about Chloe] She's the best driver in the business, you know. Nathan Drake: So I've heard. Charlie Cutter: Well, I think we agree this is more than a little weird. Victor Sullivan: Who the hell drives their car underground? Charlie Cutter: Oh, well, let me think. Someone who doesn't want to be followed. You know, it's just a guess. Victor Sullivan: Smart ass. Nathan Drake: We should be able to squeeze through here. I think. Victor Sullivan: Lead on, Macduff. Charlie Cutter: Oh for God's sake. Victor Sullivan: What? Charlie Cutter: Lay on. It's "Lay on, Macduff." Victor Sullivan: (sighs) Charlie Cutter: Can we hurry it along please, mate? Victor Sullivan: You all right back there? Charlie Cutter: Yeah, yeah... you know, just, just not keen on the old tight spaces, that's all. Victor Sullivan: Just keep moving. Charlie Cutter: (sighs with relief) Oh, thank God for that. Nathan Drake: Who the hell is Macduff? Charlie Cutter: Is there no bottom to your ignorance? Nathan Drake: Maybe we can get through here. [They trying to lift an old elevator] Charlie Cutter: No way we're moving that. Victor Sullivan: I don't think so. Nathan Drake: Hey, wait. There's a counterweight up there. Looks like it's stuck. All right, one of us should climb up there, and see if they can dislodge it. Victor Sullivan: Good idea. Guess who? [looking at Nate] Charlie Cutter: (laughs) Nathan Drake: Ah crap. Agent: Hands up! Charlie Cutter: Oh, hello, mate, we must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, is this King's Cross? Agent: Don't move. Victor Sullivan: Hey, hey, you got us all wrong. We're from Cleveland. Chapter 6 - The Chateau Nathan Drake: Is that a popcorn machine? Nathan Drake:[A rusted old car comes into view] Look Sully - your first car! Chapter 8 - The Citadel Nathan Drake: What happened to you two? We've been trying to reach you for over 24 hours. Charlie Cutter: Oh, right, I need to top up my minutes. Nathan Drake: You're using a pre-paid phone? Charlie Cutter: Mate, those contracts are a complete rip-off. [Drake looks to Chloe] Chloe Frazer: What? Mine's broken. Nathan Drake: Again?! Chapter 9 - The Middle Way [After a drugged Cutter almost strangls Drake to death] Charlie Cutter: Hold on a sec. You weren't... You weren't gonna shoot me, were ya mate? Victor Sullivan: Like a rabid dog. Charlie Cutter: Wow... Victor Sullivan: No, no, I'm not turning my back on you just yet. After you. Charlie Cutter: Oh, great... next thing I know you'll be putting that gun to the back of my head telling me about the rabbits. Charlie Cutter: Where's my notebook? Victor Sullivan: You gave it to Talbot, don't you remember? Charlie Cutter: Wha? No I didn't. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, your gun too. Charlie Cutter: Ah, bollocks. Chapter 10 - Historical Research Elena Fisher: [to Nate and Sully] So what exactly are you two reprobates up to? Nathan Drake: Just a little historical research. Elena Fisher: Right. So that explains the big rush. Nathan Drake: Exactly. Elena Fisher: No cursed treasures? Nathan Drake: Nope. Elena Fisher: No diabolical warlords? Nathan Drake: No. Elena Fisher: You are the worst liar. Nathan Drake: What? Elena Fisher: You are. Nathan Drake: Oh, come on, we're not going to start this are we? Elena Fisher: Just... Victor Sullivan: [interrupting conversation] Excuse me. The car, where is it? Elena Fisher: It's over there. Victor Sullivan: I'll just take the bags and meet you. Elena Fisher: Nate... Nathan Drake: [points to Elena's ring] You're still wearing it. Elena Fisher: Yeah, I am. It helps in this part of the world. Nathan Drake: Oh really? Elena Fisher: Seriously, don't flatter yourself. [Elena gestures to Nates necklace.] Elena Fisher: I see you're still wearing yours. Nathan Drake: What? Oh, oh. Yeah. Elena Fisher: That's what this is all about, isn't it? Nathan Drake: You don't understand. I finally proved it. Drake lied about his route through the East Indies. Four hundred years ago, he came here. Elena Fisher: Why, Nate? Nathan Drake: That's what we're here to find out. Elena Fisher: No, I mean, why this obsession? I'm- I'm just worried- Nathan Drake: I can take care of myself, all right. Elena Fisher: I'm not talking about you. Nathan Drake: What, Sully? Elena Fisher: He would go to the ends of the earth for you, Nate. Just - don't ask him to. Elena Fisher: Is somebody gonna fill me in here? Who were those guys, and what does Charlie have to do with all this? Nathan Drake: He was working with us on this one. Elena Fisher: Wait, "was"? He's not... dead? Nathan Drake: No, no. Victor Sullivan: Him and Chloe. Elena Fisher: Chloe too? Victor Sullivan: Yeah, but they both bowed out when Cutter broke his leg. Elena Fisher: He broke his leg? Victor Sullivan: He's lucky he didn't break his damn neck, a fall like that. Nathan Drake: He's fine. Victor Sullivan: 'Course between that and burning to death, I think I would've jumped too. Nathan Drake: Not helping. Victor Sullivan: Well, I'm not going down there without some hardware. Elena Fisher: Go talk to that rug merchant we just passed. Victor Sullivan: No - guns, weapons... Elena Fisher: He's not really a rug merchant. Victor Sullivan: Oh. Right. Nathan Drake: C'mon admit it - you love all this as much as I do. Elena Fisher: (sadly) No. No, not anymore. Nathan Drake: Really? Oh. Okay, well, why don't you just, uh, walk away? Elena Fisher: Oh me? Me walk away. (laughs) That's funny. [Sully walks in] Nathan Drake: Shotguns? Victor Sullivan: Why not? [Sully gives one shotgun to Elena and the other one keeps for himself] Nathan Drake: What the- Victor Sullivan: What? He only had two. Nathan Drake: Great. [Nate, Sully and Elena push open the grating off the well] Victor Sullivan: Well, well, well- Nathan Drake: Ha-ha. That's cute. Elena Fisher: What? Nathan Drake: Because it's... a well. Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below Nathan Drake: Skip the mind games. You don't know me. Katherine Marlowe: In fact. I suspect I know you better than anyone, Mr. Drake. Of course, that's not your real name, is it? - but we wont dwell on that. [Reading] Mother commits suicide. Father surrenders son to the state at the age of five. [Nathan's face saddens] Katherine Marlowe: Entrusted to the St. Francis Boys Home. (laughs) It's all so Dickensian. Oh… [They both see a picture of Elena in Nate's file.] Katherine Marlowe: Don't worry. She's of no interest to us. Unless of course… [Marlowe puts a hand on Nate's arm] Katherine Marlowe: … we need to apply a little pressure. Nathan Drake: [to Talbot, while chasing him] Come on, Talbot, this is getting old! Chapter 12 - Abducted Rameses: You insult me. Nathan Drake: You're a pirate! Rameses: And a good bussiness man! Miscellaneous These are quotes characters say when a player kills an enemy or when playing as them online. Harry Flynn: [kill] Take this! Harry Flynn: [kill] Take that, Shitface! Harry Flynn: [kill] How you like me now, eh? Harry Flynn: [kill] How you like that, eh? Harry Flynn: [kill] Haha, in yo face! Harry Flynn: [kill] Yes, got him! Harry Flynn: [kill] Yeah mate, you've been Flynned! Harry Flynn: [kill] I don't think so! Harry Flynn: [kill] Goodbye Amigos! Harry Flynn: [kill] See ya! Oh wait you're dead, so i guess i won't! Harry Flynn: [kill] You've been Flynned! Harry Flynn: [kill] I call it a Flynninomite! Harry Flynn: [kill] That's what you get, when you get in Harry Flynns face! Harry Flynn: [kill] Take that and that and that! Harry Flynn: [killstreak] I'm on fire! Harry Flynn: [killstreak] I'm on a roll! Harry Flynn: [killstreak] I am unstoppable! Harry Flynn: [taking damage from an explosion] Urgh! Son of a... bitch that hurts! Harry Flynn: '[''throwing grenade] Incoming! '''Harry Flynn: [throwing grenade] Have some of this! Harry Flynn: '[''throwing grenade] See ya! 'Harry Flynn: '[picking up a gun] Now that's what I'm talking about! 'Harry Flynn: '[grenade lands nearby] OH NO, OH NO! Reveal trailer [Nathan Drake reads from T. E. Lawrence's "Seven Pillars of Wisdom"] '''Nathan Drake: "All men dream - but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity... But the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dream with open eyes, to make it possible. This I did." Victor Sullivan: Uh-huh. Well, that's all real pretty but, what the hell is it mean in English? Nathan Drake: It means, be careful what you wish for. It might just get you. [He slams the book shut] [Scene shifts back to the desert. Drake looks around.] Nathan Drake: (sighs) Perfect. [Drake starts walking. Then the title shows up, with 5 different scenes from the game being shown while being turned around to form "11-1-11".] Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Quotes